heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zelrig
The young Icarian’s thoughts leap around in his mind. He nervously plays with the loose skin at the nape of his beloved pet’s neck. The 20-pound pelloe lizard that the boy carries in his arms releases a satisfied croak in its low rumbling voice. Gidan Vade is the eldest son of his clan. He stands surrounded by much older men, each one of them holding close their annual offerings as they wait for the stone gates to open. Gidan is much too young for the responsibility given him, but with his father sick from a poisonous skrager bite, and his grandfather much too old to make the journey, his clan is left with few options. Vivid descriptions and dozens of epic tales concerning the Great Dragon Emperor spring, all at once, into Gidan’s memory. His knees begin shaking involuntarily. “Emperor Zelrig is to be loved and feared,” Gidan’s father explained before sending the boy off. “He protects us from wandering dragons who would eat us for sport, if not for hunger. But he requires our very best be offered unto him at every year’s passing. The other men will be carrying precious ore, fine works of art, and all sorts of extravagant foods. Gidan, we have very little, but you must choose from what we do have the gift that you believe the Emperor will find most precious.” The stone gates scrape open on their massive hinges. A red glow and a blast of heat rush past Gidan as he stands clutching tightly to his pet. The young Icarian’s muscles freeze tight as he gazes up at the mighty Dragon Emperor. Never in his short life has he seen a dragon, and this dragon is a god amongst its own kind. Gidan’s body tells him he is terrified, but his heart swells with a sense of adoration and love for the grand dragon. He shuffles forward with the others around him. One by one the men place their gifts at the mountainous feet of the dragon. Gidan mimics the others by lifting up his pet pelloe lizard and then placing it at the dragon’s feet. Suddenly, Gidan is struck with the overwhelming feeling that one of Zelrig’s eyes is upon him. Gidan’s knees lock. He is unable, or unwilling, to lift his head. A powerful voice speaks and Gidan cannot tell if he is hearing the voice or if the dragon is speaking directly into his mind. “What is this you bring before me?” The boy manages to speak past a tight throat, “Emperor, we have little to give. My father told me to bring the most precious gift I could. I give you the only thing we own that I hold dear. He was born in the spring. I have named him Rallie.” Gidan’s voice cracks as he tries to hold back a sob. “I love the lizard. He is the best pet a boy could ask for. I hoped since he is so precious to me, that he would be precious to you. Please, spare my family.” He ceases holding back the sobs. He lets them rock his body as tears stream down his soft face. A short silence passes. Then the great dragon speaks again. “I am pleased Gidan Vade, I am pleased.” Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 185 Abilities *'Majestic Fires Special Attack': Range 7 Attack 3 Choose a figure to attack. Any figures adjacent to the targeted figure are also affected by Majestic Fires Special Attack. Common Squad figures roll 2 less defense dice against Majestic Fires Special Attack. Roll attack dice once for all affected figures. Each figure rolls defense dice separately. Zelrig cannot be affected by his own Majestic Fires Special Attack. *'Flying' When counting spaces for Zelrig's movement, ignore elevations. Zelrig may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Zelrig starts to fly, if he is engaged he will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *Greenscale Warriors: Lizard King Bonding As a Unique, Large Dragon Hero, Zelrig may be chosen to benefit from the Greenscale Warriors' Lizard King Bonding ability. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having a "Disciplined" personality, Zelrig is compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Self-Targetting' May Zelrig target himself with his Majestic Fires Special Attack in order to destroy the enemy figures surrounding him? No. No figure may target itself with any attack. Strategy Zelrig's Majestic Fires Special Attack is great against large armies of Common Squads, such as the Marro or Orcs. He can use this to his advantage by picking off opponent's squads, freeing up allied figures to gang up on opponent's Heroes. This can be a significant advantage, especially against armies that rely on the squads to give their Heroes a turn. Because Zelrig has fewer defense and life than other dragons, Zelrig needs to "walk backwards" every turn, staying just within range of his Majestic Fires. This will help reduce the chances of him becoming engaged, and then becoming overwhelmed. Category:Einar Category:Dragon Category:Unique Hero Category:Aquilla's Alliance